The spirit demi-god
by Kitsune36
Summary: Lauren a demi-god flees the destruction of her previous life at camp half-blood for a life in Tokyo where she encounters the spirit detectives changing what she thought she new about the real world completely. And then when a tragic reminder of the past reserveces Lauren must chose a life of normality or one similiar to her old one.


**A/N Hellooo everyone to my first real fanfic attempt so I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review constructive criticism is encouraged but no flames please**

It was looking out over half-blood hill near sunrise where I said my goodbyes to my former life. I tried not to think about it too much but staring at camp half-blood, or what was camp half-blood was just too much. Falling down on my knees I began to truly weep for the first time since _it _happened because for the first time I was there by myself with the time and privacy to reflect on the devastation. Descending the hill I walk through the once glorious strawberry fields no longer maintained by Mr. D's presence eventually passing the amphitheater, the stables, and the big house now all completely unrecognizable. I make it to my final destination my old camp cabin where once a tribute to my dad was now a pile of ash. Looking down at my watch I saw it was near five in the morning meaning it was time to leave this place for the last time.

When I made it back to mine and my mom's apartment my mom was already to go to the airport. Silently I retreated to my room for the last time and grabbed my small suitcase which didn't contain very much since we were moving out of the country to Japan. My mom insisted on us packing light in order to make the move easier. Just as I finished up I heard the car horn of the taxi waiting to take us to the airport.

The plane ride itself was rather uneventful and actually not half bad. Touching down in Tokyo we grab our bag and exit the plane. Leaving the airport we boarded a train toward our new apartment and new life. The apartment itself was much smaller than the ones I've lived in in the past. "Well, what do you think of the apartment so far Lauren?" "it's nice" I mutter trying to force a smile. But to be quite honest I wasn't quite sure what to think of it. I mean sure it was small but something about its old style Japanese construction gave it character. After staring at each other in awkward silence I give up on conversation with my mother and go to focus on setting up my room.

My room was toward the back of the house sitting perpendicular to the kitchen. It was a cheerful kind of room with light blue colored walls and plenty of windows. On the back wall was located a door to would I presumed to be my closet. Unpacking my clothes didn't take nearly as long as I had hoped and I didn't bring much else so as far as setting up my room was concerned I was done.

Now that I was here I wanted to take a look around the city after grabbing a coat and my silver hairclip I head out into what appeared to be the down town area. Walking around a few shops I decided on a change of pace and located the library to get some quiet time to myself. As I walked inside I noticed a red headed boy with green eyes about my age sitting at the table beside me engrossed in a chemistry text book and a paper he was writing. I tried to avoid staring but, I just, couldn't. He just felt different than anyone else here almost like one of the greek monsters I had fought over the years. But he couldn't be could he? I mean he looked human to me so if he was in some sort of human disguise I should have been able to see it. My first thought then was that he was a demi-god but his aura gave no indication of that. Then for whatever reason I notice I'm getting the same look of curiosity from him that I most surely was given him.

That's when I decided to make my move but before I could speak, he beat me to it. " Greek mythology, an interesting choice in book." Wait what? Oh right he must be pointing out the book I had picked up earlier and had forgotten about. "Umm yeah its pretty interesting if your into this type of thing." "And are you, or are you simply reading because your being forced to." Just what was he getting at anyway did he know I was a demi-god? So I decided to pick the safer answer. "its only for a school assignment." I lied. "oh well what school do you go to?" crap I thought the only school name here I knew was the one I would be attending, so I prayed he didn't go there and catch me in a lie. "I go to Meioh private academy." I said and from the grin on his face he knew he caught me in a lie. "Going as in starting there perhaps." "Haha alright yes you caught me, jeez aren't you the smart one." I sneered " Ahh and so the truth is revealed, but why lie, is it because you were embarrassed to admit you were reading this for fun, or is there another completely hidden reasoning for your behavior." He grinned " Umm well im gonna go with theory number 1" I mumbled and let out a few English curses as well which frustrated him not knowing what they meant. " Hmm a likely story but I hope you don't mind me asking your name?" "it's Lauren" " Well Lauren if you need help with getting around school tomorrow my name is suichi." "Really? Thanks" I told Suichi. And after a few more moments of conversation we realized we didn't live far from one another at all and our conversation ended with Suichi volunteering to walk me to school the following day and back home afterword's. This whole act to me while genuine seemed to contain a hidden motive by Suichi.


End file.
